User talk:Algrim Whitefang
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Chat/Wikia Hello Algrim, As you know i have been in this wiki for a while, I have been inquisitor dusky and now i am currently Alpharious Omegron. I am leaving this message on your wall for a multitude of reasons. I have expanded from this wiki to a multude of others and currently I run a wiki and have admin spots in couple others including chat moderator, and customized spots. I have spent a lot of time in community central. My first reason for posting this is that i want to return to this wiki what it has given me. So i will be talking to a staff member and i want to try and get this wiki a much bigger spot light and promotions so more people come here. I wanted to know if this was alright with you Algrim. Secondly i have been surly but slowly attracting more people to the chat function this wiki has. Spending time on other wikis has taught me a multitude of ways to attract people to said chat, and to a wiki.Can you leave a message on my wall with your opinions about this? and Sorry i deleated a chunk of this because i just noticed you added some rules so sorry about that. Alpharious Omegron (Talk) 13:32, April 22, 2016 (UTC) Promethium page Hi Algrim! Can you give me an access to the Promethium article? Thanks in advance! ZiXIS (talk) 09:31, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Gargant Image Hi Algrim, do you know the original source for this image? The one recently uploaded to the wiki has a website mark on it, and is cut-off at the bottom. If it turns out to be fan-art, let me know. Thanks in advance. -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 14:26, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Segmentum Tempestus contradiction HØJDA RUSS! '' Hello there. I‘ve started adding the informations from Imperial Armour 12 to the Wiki and encountered some difficulty regarding the entry on the Orpheus Sector itself. I checked and rechecked the book of course, but it doesn’t mention any Cardinal World in the Orpheus Sector and especially none of the name of Sanctus Prima. As this clearly contradicts what I would have to write I posted the question in the talk page on hw I should proceesd, so do we still consider this initial material canon or does IA 12 supplant it? We both know that GW has a rather liberal approach in continuity matters but I would like to know how I should go on, verwrite it or create a Canon Conflict section? Thanks for your time and consideration. Silberstich (talk) 06:11, May 3, 2016 (UTC) ''AVE IMPERATOR! i have been looking for an aswer to something and can not find it any where im new to war hammer and was waonder if i made a U shape out of say rinos and put space meraines in the middle would the tau's marker lights be ables to shoot the men in the middle ignoring the rions the rions being a unit not cover so he would hav to blow up my rions to get to my guys sorry for grammer and spelling XBigMIKEx (talk) 20:05, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Descrepancy Hey algrim alpha here, I was reading through the siege of Terra page along with a couple others and the information regarding Malcador The sigilite seems to be very diffrent if each other pages. One says he turned to dust and another said he aged and he gave the last of his life to the emperor which is the correct version? Alpharious Omegron 18:55, May 23, 2016 (UTC) ISBN Hey Algrim, the ISBN 13 section of the Book/Novel infobox just copies whatever is placed in the ISBN 10 section, could you fix the info box. I'll go and fix the ISBN 13 sections of every page once you've got it straightened it out. Thanks! Vforvendetta1 (talk) 15:46, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Changing the file names Greetings, Algrim Whitefang. I would like to ask you about changing the photo file's name. First of all, Would you change the name of the file Euphrati Keller to Euphrati Keeler, please? Since the page name is Euphrati Keeler, so I think the file which added to its article page should be changed; following its page's name. --Tlaqh1335 (talk) 13:02, June 13, 2016 (UTC) User secundary pages Hello Algrim, I would like to know if it's not forbitten to an user make multiple pages using "his name" such as: User:Linconl/Random name. I would also like to ask if you wouldn't like an template for the Archives of your talking page (I can easily make one for you and any other user wanting it). [[User:Linconl|'Lin'coln]] [[User talk:Linconl|''Speak!]] 23:35, June 16, 2016 (UTC) 'Ikoter (talk) 15:22, June 24, 2016 (UTC)' Greetings. I understand you are an admin of this wiki? My name is Ryner. I've a question for you. I have a custom Space Marine Chapter, may I post it on this wikia? 'Ikoter (talk) 15:22, June 24, 2016 (UTC)' Re: reversion of edit Hi I just saw you reverted a minor edit i made to the Tzeench page. As I said, in the context, my edit made sense-it was talking about the frequency of appearance (incidence) of psyker mutations. Also incidents plural does not agree in tense with "increases". I believe my edit had merit. Please reconsider your reversion. Thank you.Jamar Redstone (talk) 01:19, June 25, 2016 (UTC) change Not sure who to ask, but you are an activite member with some titles. I want to make a change to the assult marine page, to say that they can use ranged weapons not only melee and my source would be DOW2Derpacis (talk) 04:54, June 27, 2016 (UTC) derpacis My minor rebirth Hi Algrim, what's up? Just a small heads up, I have renamed my account. I assume that it is not a big deal to redo the Top Users page, right? Anyway, I will see you around. Zixes (talk) 20:22, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Page View Statistics Hi Algrim. I just thought I'll share some interesting page view statistics for this wiki I found. This page lists the top 50 most visited pages on this wiki, and the counter for each page is the number of visits each page has had since its creation. If you ever want to view the view statistics for a specific page, use: http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/api.php?action=query&list=wkpoppages&wkpage=2006 Except replace the '2006' in the link with the ArticleID of the page you want. To get the ArticleID of a page, view the source code for the wiki page and search ArticleID. Enjoy! -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 02:08, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Future work HØJDA RUSS! Hello Algrim, hope you are well and enjoying whatever you do. I just wanted a bit of advice on what I should be working next, I’ve made a sort of schedule on my blog for the next few months which will keep me pretty busy, but as I like to know where I am heading I wanted to get your opinion on what I should be doing next. I prefer to work on two fronts at a time, reading just for fun and later coming back to it, sometimes even rereading it when working on the wiki.Currently I’m tempted to reread ''Grey Knights or Double Eagle, and while browsing through your old post on TBC-articles I noticed that Tancred and Alaric deserved their own article, (as well as Ghargathuloth) but that Phantine and the Phantine Air Corps(extended Gaunt Ghost’s background), were not listed.As both are pretty popular I cannot decide bymyself, so basically what I’m asking is, which one should I choose? Silberstich (talk) 17:18, August 17, 2016 (UTC) DoW3 interview Greetings from Wikihammer 40k, Algrim! In the Spanish Community of Wikia we've arranged an interview with the developers of Dawn of War III at GamesCom'16, this very week. We're going to ask them about the plot, gameplay, multiplayer and the trailer video. Would you be interested in us posting the answers in English here as soon as we have them? We're looking forward to teaming up with our English-speaking battle-brothers! P.D: Congratulations on this partnership with Faeit 212 ^^ ''Chapter Master Lord Eledan 10:10, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Deleting the fanon pictures Hi Algrim, do you mind if I'll start deleting fanon pictures on various files? My intention is pure, you know that. Zixes (talk) 20:04, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Deathwatch Terminators and Veterans Hi Algrim, what is up? I think that you have noticed an interesting change in the new codex of the Deathwatch. The Deathwatch Terminators and Veterans are two different things in the codex. While the RPG books view the Deathwatch Terminators as a veterans of the 1st Company. We (and by that I really mean you and me) need to add some changes to the Deathwatch 1st Company Veterans article. Tell me what do you think about that. --Zixes (talk) 20:26, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Repentance Hail Algrim! I made a grievous mistake there, you are right. Though I did not do it on purpose, it does not excuse my lapse in accuracy. I just now noticed, that while browsing your recent edits, I clicked on "edit" before I reached the end, which seems to have undone all the changes made thereafter. Now that I know this, it won't happen again. I will repent by seeking more errors made by the agents of chaos and correct them. Keep up your good work and may the Emperor watch over you. --Vo0DoO40k (talk) 08:09, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Page editing Hi Algrim, this page needs some editing. I would've done it myself but the page is closed. http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Chronicles_of_Ursh Zixes (talk) 10:08, August 29, 2016 (UTC) A promise made is a debt unpaid ;) Here it is, change everything you think necessary in style or aesthetics of this ;) ''Chapter Master Lord Eledan 22:06, August 29, 2016 (UTC) HELP! Good evening Algrim, I hope you don’t mind that I turned to you for help, but I don’t really know who I should ask about the problem I have encountered. For the past ten days or so (definitely before the wiki maintenance from this week) I had increasing difficulties to load the wiki’s editor while working on my articles.It just goes on forever showing the loading animation but it never finishes. Until today I could simply refresh the page and I would get access to it, albeit with the classic editor and not the newer version, but now even this doesn’t work! I thought it could be because of my browser, but Firefox has always been compatible with the wiki and its up to date. Other sites work fine too, and navigating the wiki works too, only editing seems to f*** up. Do you have the same problem? or an idea how I can fix this? Anyways, thanks for your help Silberstich (talk) 22:26, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Update on my problem : as long as I click on an edit button within an article, for instance next to a heading, I get access by refreshing the page through the classic editor, I only enter eterna-loop when I click edit on the full article and whilst wanting to create a new page. Silberstich (talk) 22:31, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Further update : done some extensive PC cleaning and logged out from the wiki to restart process, yet problem endures... Silberstich (talk) 22:25, September 2, 2016 (UTC) Back in the game! Hi Algrim! I just wanted to thank you for your counsel, although it has taken some getting use to, the modification you suggested work just fine. Thanks a lot! Silberstich (talk) 10:32, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Request Hi Algrim. Sorry for sending you the corrupted version, but that is all I have for now. If I'll be able to find a pdf version, then I'll send it to you right away. Zixes (talk) 09:08, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Horus Heresy Campaign Work Just sending a shout out your way for churning out some really great HH campaign articles, and that collective page of them, it's always awesome when a flood of new page activity comes to the wiki and sadly that isn't always common. See ya around! DivusMechanicus (talk) 21:33, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Pages Hi Algrim, The user Silberstich's page on the Orphean War was well below our quality standards. While I applaud that someone else is trying to fill in some of the really huge gaps in the wiki's knowledge of the Forge World tomes, his work was riddled with spelling errors, unreadabale sentences and words that are not even English. While I realise that his native language is German and not English, this really does not help us and only forces us to do really, really lengthy edits of his work to make it usable. Since I am not yet ready to begin enforcement actions, I was hoping that you could tell him to only do MUCH smaller projects in the future and not these massive pages OR he needs to copy straight out of the books and not paraphrase, which is what is causing the problems because of his lack of English written proficiency. Thanks. Montonius (talk) 01:18, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Duelly noted, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would come straight to me with such issues rather than involve an other user whilst your quarrel is clearly with me. Silberstich (talk) 16:30, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Apology First off, my apology for any disrespect you felt. You are correct, you have done an amazing job running the wiki in my absence and I should not have made a potentially system-wide change without first bringing it up with you. It won't happen again. I will not remove any further scripts anywhere else on the wiki, but I personally will not be using them on anything I add that is new to the wiki. Here's why. While I know that the -th is now used by Games Workshop in their official publications, it is simply grammatically wrong in English. Roman numerals NEVER use the -th. The Space Marine Legion nomenclature is also based on Roman Legion nomenclature and again, usage of the -th would be incorrect. Games Workshop is using the nomenclature incorrectly and I would tell them the same thing if I got the chance. For that reason, and for the necessity of consistency across all wiki publications, I would personally prefer that you not use the -th going forward, since we never used it in the past, but I will leave it up to you, and I will not make any changes to it anywhere else I find it. Next, I wanted to bring up the picture sizing. We always set picture sizes to 250px in the past because that is the default standard size and also makes sure that the picture will be readable on most small cell phone screens, which is how about 55% of our users, based on recent wikia data, access our site. Going to 300px or above means that this will not always be the case. I think for portability and to make sure that all of our pictures can be seen on mobile devices we really should make sure all pictures remain set to 250px going forward, since how it looks on desktop screens is increasingly less important. What do you think? Next, is there any way to privately communicate on here other than email? Maybe in the chat room? Finally, i really don't want to do enforcement actions at all anymore, and would prefer to leave everything in your capable hands save for vandalism or half-empty pages and the like, which of course I'll still deal with if I see it. I'll just pass on anything else of concern I see to you, since you've proven far more skilled at dealing with users than me. Again, my apology, you've done a wonderful job. Montonius (talk) 19:31, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Clarifications regarding superscription Hello Algrim, I’ve been following Montonius edits and seen he has taken the resolve of almost entirely getting rid of superscripted st, nd, th. We had come to an understanding last year regarding the same subject, but I take it Montonius’ return has changed things. As far as I have been understanding we are to stop using it with roman numerals alltogether, but what about dates (f.i 39th Millennium or 39th Millennium), regimental numbers ( Necromundian 8th or Necromundian 8th, 133rd Lambdan Lions, or 133rd Lambdan Lions) and other formations ( f.i 599th Line Korps/ Exepeditionnary Fleet or 599th Line Korps)? Have you and the other admins agreed on a common guideline? I hope this message sees you well and not too much hung-over from last night, Sincerely, Silberstich (talk) 15:31, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Capitalisation of the Fortress-Monastery Hail Algrim, I hope I am right here with you, since Montonius wrote, that all that kind of questions should be brought to you for clarification. I tried to standardise the word "Fortress-Monastery" by using the capitalised variant with a "-" in the middle. Montonius now recently reverted that change on one article. I would be happy to receive note as to what is Imperial standard and enforce it upon every article I edit. I once looked to the Fortress-Monastery article for guidance, but even that was inconsistent, so I took the liberty to standardise that one a while ago... The Emperor be with you. Vo0DoO40k (talk) 06:17, September 22, 2016 (UTC) RE: Lion Guard Okay cool, thanks for letting me know. I started to suspect that but I wasn't sure so I figured I'd clean up what I could. I'll make sure to let it be next time... If there is a next time. DivusMechanicus (talk) 19:54, September 29, 2016 (UTC) Imperial Navy Hierarchy Hey is this page complete or are you still working on it? Montonius (talk) 01:53, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Genestealer Cults codex Hi Algrim, what's up? The Genestealers Cults codex is out and I want to know if you want me to create a seperate article about them, or do you want me to add the data to the Genestealer page? Also, I understand that my application for the rank of administrator was denied? If so, then I understand. Zixes (talk) 12:30, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for that link Algrim, I've been looking for a better copy of IA 13 since it came out! I'll remove the link from my talk page, as not everyone sees the sharing of $60 books for purely educational purposes as a good thing. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 02:20, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Extra Art Hi Algrim, I haven't had the time recently to do many edits, but I found this page which has a number of 40k artworks that were used in various FFG sources (most notably the Conquest card game). If you don't mind, could you please help add the relevant ones to their respective pages? Thanks. -- Shas'o'Kais (talk) 23:04, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Novel Infobox Hey Algrim I just noticed that the novel/novella infobox isn't displaying the Author section, although it is there when you view the source. Vforvendetta1 (talk) 21:02, October 10, 2016 (UTC)